


Ruin The Wallpaper

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Scene NTGBD, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Dipper Pines realises that he may be a bit of an exhibitionist.--This is an alternate scene for chapter sixty of Nowhere To Go But Down where Bill goes through with his promise to have sex with Dipper in public.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nowhere To Go But Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403753) by [Everyday_Im_Preaching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching). 



> You asked for it, I delivered!

“Bill, wait, what are you doing,” Dipper hissed as fingers worked his pants open. “You can't be serious—you can't actually fuck me against the wall. Not in front of all these pe-” His own gasp cut him off as Bill's hand slid into his pants, cradling his cock on the other side of his boxers.

“They don't matter. Don't focus on them. Focus on me,” Bill murmured, capturing his lips in a heated, hungry kiss. Dipper let out a low whine, instinctively bucking as the hand on his boxers continued to rub him. “I'm the only thing that matters, right now.”

“Fuck.” Dipper baredhis throat in submission at the low, possessive rumble in Bill's voice. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the guard hesitantly standing a few feet away. He had a taser drawn, but he knew as well as other humans—they did very little to a member of the ABO mutation. Dipper bared his teeth at the human guard; the taser clattered to the ground and  he was backing up to his station.

Bill busied himself with shoving the sweater up to reveal Dipper's chest, licking his lips when he saw that the small buds were already hard from the previous cold weather. Warm lips encircled one of them, sucking it into his mouth and  _groaning_. Dipper carded a hand through Bill's hair, locking some of the blond strands in between his fingers.

“God, how do you always taste good? Literally, every bit of you tastes divine,” Bill muttered, moving to take the opposite nipple in his mouth. Dipper let out a quiet whine, pressing his head against the wall behind him. The crowd was muttering, some were yelling something or another about them being disgusting—but their eyes on the two of them—it was enthralling. The butterflies in Dipper's belly weren't from the idea of  _being_  caught, but of already having  _been_  caught. Now it felt like he was about to put on a show. Besides. His alpha wanted him. Who was  _he_  to say no? He could always pin the entire thing on Bill.

“Bill, I--” Dipper grunted as fingers dug into the hem of his pants and tugged them part of the way down, enough that he could kiss the omega's hips and dip his tongue beneath the waistband of his boxers teasingly.  “--Augh, Bill, we're going to get kicked out.”

“I highly doubt that they'll get involved. We're an alpha and omega couple—we can always claim that one of us was going through pre-heat.” Bill tugged the omega's pants farther down, almost to his knees, revealing Dipper's cock straining against his boxers and a subtle wet spot on the back of his boxers. “Which I could believe. Look at you, so wet for me already.” Bill looked up a Dipper, a wicked grin on his face. “You're always wet for me, aren't you?” Dipper nodded, inhaling through his nose, cheeks a bright red. It was different then hearing it in the bedroom. Mostly because Bill wasn't exactly  _quiet_  about the revelation.

“Seriously, Bill. This is going a bit far, don't you think?” Dipper's voice was hushed, unable to be heard by the crowd.

“It hasn't gone far enough. You're ashamed because you think you're not good enough for me. But I will risk every bit of my reputation in order to prove you wrong.” Bill nuzzled Dipper's erection, inhaling the musky scent deeply. “Dipper, I love you. I love being seen with you. In any and every way. And if this doesn't prove to them that I value you as my omega over their opinion, then I'm not sure what will.” He tapped the waistband of Dipper's boxers. “Slide them down.” Dipper let out a quiet squeak.

“W-what?”

“Slide down your boxers so I can suck you off,” Bill muttered, staring up at Dipper. The omega turned his head; there were more people now. They were all watching, now saying nothing as they looked on, mortified. Dipper swallowed and hooked a thumb beneath the waistband of his boxers and tugged them down, returning his gaze to his alpha. Bill's eye widened in delight and his hand gripped Dipper's erection in a warm, gloved palm. “Lord, why are you so perfect?”

“Am not.”

“You are.” Bill kissed the head of Dipper's leaking cock, sneaking his free hand between his thighs. The alpha was beginning to gently stroke himself through his pants, getting Dipper to squirm in front of him, asking him what he thought he was doing in a soft hush. “What do you expect? I'm so hard it  _hurts_. But I need to take care of  _this_  first.” He slipped his lips over the head of Dipper's cock, bringing it into his mouth and sucking lightly. Dipper groaned, unabashed. He tried to widen his thighs, tried to rock up—Bill let out a low growl, moving his hand from Dipper's dick to grip his side.

“Bill,  _please_ ,” Dipper whined.

“Let me be in control here, and you can go to town on my mouth later,” Bill murmured softly, only for him to hear. Dipper nodded. “Thank you, sugar pine.”And then he was descending on the dick in front of him again, taking it to the root in a single movement. Dipper's fingers tightened in Bill's hair and let out a low, needy groan.

“Bill, I'm so  _wet_ ,” Dipper huffed. “ _Please_.” A soft hum resonated around the omega's cock in response as the alpha drew his mouth back and forth over the hardened flesh in his mouth, continuing to moan around it, tongue pressing flatly to the side. “No, I want to come with you inside me.” This only got Bill to hollow his cheeks, sucking hard; Dipper slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to contain the noise as he came unexpectedly into the warm, hungry mouth.

“Still wet?” Bill teased as he came back up, licking his lips. “Mm, I bet you are. Such a gorgeous omega, all flushed and begging me for my cock.”

“Oh god, keep your voice down,” Dipper muttered, looking away from Bill. Bill raisedan eyebrow, and Dipper understood the absurdity of his request.

“And why is that? I know you like it when I talk dirty. Why stop now?” The hand on Dipper's side slid down, cupping an ass cheek. “We're going to have to pay to replace this wall, with the amount of slick your producing.”

“You are so embarrassing,” Dipper hissed; Bill laughed at this, undoing his own pants. “I wasn't begging, by the way. Begging would be something like...”He paused, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth, thinking about whether or not he  _really_  wanted to spur the alpha on. “...I really, really need you to fuck me, Bill.” Bill's eyebrows shot up. “I need your cock inside me right now-” Dipper was shoved back against the wall, flipped so that his belly pressed against the cold wallpaper. “-- _Hey_.”

“Say it again. Say you need my cock,” Bill rumbled hungrily. Dipper chuckled, barely registering the gasping crowd. “Say it,  _Mason_.”

“I need your cock, alpha.” Dipper's mind flung images at him. Every slutty omega trope in the romance novels his sister would sneak on to his book shelf danced in front of him. Pressing his cheek against the wall, he spoke again. “Need you to fill me up.”

Bill entered him so swiftly, it left him breathless. One arm slid around his stomach, holding him in place as hips rocked forward.

“You need to talk like that more often,” Bill muttered in his ear hungrily. “Then again, if you did, I'd claim this ass every night.” He cupped an ass cheek in his free hand, squeezing it. “See, don't you feel so much better about this? All these people watching us and you're still bowing so prettily to me—did it change anything? Don't you still feel amazing with me inside you?” Dipper nodded.

“Yes, definitely. Yes.” Dipper panted as Bill began to thrust up into him.

“Do their opinions matter right now?” Bill asked, bracing himself against the wall with his free hand. Dipper shook his head. “Tell me, little tree.”

“No, they don't,” Dipper told him in a breathless stutter. “Not one bit. God, Bill--”

“Ha, I'm as mortal as you are, sugar pine,” Bill grunted, nails digging into Dipper's side. “I think I should knot you. What do you think?”

“No,” Dipper answered immediately. “It's going to be awkward enough pulling my pants back up and shuffling out of here when we're done.”

“Who says we're leaving? I paid good money for those tickets.”

“Are you suggesting we stay here, with your cum dripping down my leg?” Dipper demanded, nearly melting when a thrust struck his prostate, gasping and clawing at the wall. Bill clicked his tongue and shifted his hips so he could hit the little bundle of nerves head on.

“Oh, don't worry. I'll lick you clean,” Bill teased, dipping his head beside Dipper's and pressing a kiss to his earlobe. “It'll be a wonderful encore to see you squirming underneath my tongue.”

“I'll take the cum dripping down my leg,” Dipper bit out, panting heavily. Bill let out a soft laugh, leaning back and gripping Dipper's shoulder, using the extra leverage to reach deeper than before, hips snapping forward with enough force to shove Dipper against the wall.

“It's  _my_  birthday, sugar pine. Won't you let me?” Bill asked, breath coming in pants now, words disjointed as they fell from his lips. Dipper let out a grunt of discontent, wishing that his pants weren't pinning his legs together. He wanted desperately to widen them.

“Oh lord--” Dipper moaned as a hand wrapped around his cock. “Close?” he asked. Bill answered affirmatively, thrusts becoming erratic into the omega. Fingers tightened around Dipper's cock, halting as Bill drove his hips forward one last time, knot lightly resting against Dipper's rim--and then the knot was pushing inside; the burn of it stretching his walls and slipping inside was instantly followed by Bill coming, filling up the omega in front of him with a low, possessive snarl.

“Bastard,” Dipper hissed as Bill panted above him; the hand around his cock began to stroke him again, slow and leisurely.

“Only sometimes,” Bill panted. “Come on, come again for me, sugar pine.” He ran his thumb along the sensitive, leaking head. The mixture of precum and sweat made the cotton of his glove slick. Dipper's hips rocked into the hand, dragging Bill's hips forward as he did so and causing the alpha to hiss.

It didn't take long before Dipper was coming again, all over Bill's hand and the wall, painting thin streaks along the wallpaper. Then Bill was pulling the omega back, carefully sitting down on the ground with his knot still inside of Dipper. Now that the show was over, the other patrons were muttering amongst themselves, seeming to be both disgusted and aroused. Arms wrapped tight around Dipper, holding him close.

“Mm, you smell good,” Bill murmured against the cashmere, getting a tired scowl from Dipper.

“I told you not to knot me,” the omega huffed, feeling eyes on him. On where he and Bill were joined, that was. “Do you know awkward this is? Knotting is normally a very private thing.” He reached a hand back, slipping it into Bill's hair and tugging hard. The alpha let out a quiet whimper at Dipper, nuzzling his neck, licking at the mate mark there.

“I'm sorry. Is there any way I could make it up to you?” There was no real apology in his voice. “Though in all fairness, my cum isn't dripping down your leg. In fact, it's rather deep in you right now.” He laid a hand on Dipper's belly. “You know, you were so cute during your heat.”

“And what brings this up?” Dipper questioned dryly, staring at the wall in front of him. He could swear he heard movement around the two of them; voices. But he blocked them out, trying to focus on Bill's hands gently stroking his thighs.

“Mm, well. I knotted you quite a bit during your heat. Your belly had the slightest bit of pudge on it from where the cum had amassed, and it was adorable. I was just wondering if there was a similar situation when I was in heat.” Bill was stroking Dipper's stomach now. 

“No, you only knotted me once when you were in heat. You were pretty dedicated to not doing it again once you realised you had to wait twenty minutes for it to go away before you could fuck me again,” Dipper replied, leaning back against Bill. He let out a quiet chuckle, shaking his head. “We're in  _really_  big trouble.”

“Oh yes. Certainly. But I think they all get the point now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> My beta is the lovely EmberGlows 
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> Next Go Round by Nickelback
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
